Learning a Lesson
by rusalka9
Summary: When faced with failing his Calculus class, Reid Garwin persuades Nora Burke to help him pass his final exam. He fully expected her to fall in love with him - most girls did. What he didn't expect was that he would fall for her first. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Learning a Lesson – A Covenant Fanfic**

**by: annatari.the.writer**

**Summary: **When faced with failing his Calculus class, rebellious womanizer Reid Garwin persuades brilliant fellow student Nora Burke to help him pass his final exam. He fully expected her to fall in love with him - most girls did. What he didn't expect was that he would fall for her first. Rated T for language.

**A/N: **I could not resist the temptation of Reid. I'm weak. So sue me. Besides, my friend and I keep talking about the Sons in class (she's into Pogue, though). This is pretty much humor/romantic comedy, which I normally don't do, but in my mind Reid's a funny guy. Anyway, go read, and tell me what you think. Reviews will motivate me to post Chapter Two, which is already written. (Yes, I'm totally dangling it like bait in front of your nose, Dear Reader.) Oh, and before I forget...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant, or its characters and such. Prof. Ackley is mine, as is Nora Burke, but that's pretty much it for now.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It had taken about five minutes of the class for Reid to decide that he despised math. It was evil. And, since Caleb was always going on about staying away from bad stuff, Reid was more than happy to space out during his Calculus class.

Unfortunately, Caleb had also been going on about Reid using the Power to..._adjust_...his grades. Now that Caleb was all bad ass with his extra powers, he would know if Reid tried to pull something. So, Mr. Garwin was stuck with using his brain like every other student.

Reid hated not having an (unfair) advantage.

Long story short, all those days of dozing, flirting, and not paying any attention had combined to form one little letter.

"D."

Reid shook his head. "No, that's impossible. I can't have a D in here."

Professor Ackley rolled his eyes. "Mr. Garwin, you are lucky to even have a D. I would expect you to have an F, but you apparently possess a talent for guessing the correct answers on my tests."

Reid wasn't listening (as usual). "But...a D...that means-"

"Yes," Ackley interrupted. "A failing grade, according to Spenser Academy's strict academic standards."

Still in a state of shock, Reid shook his head again. "I can't fail. I'm Reid Garwin, for chrissakes."

"I noticed." Ackley's tone was dry; it snapped Reid back to the real world. "But a D you have, and if you don't pull it up, you will fail this class."

Ackley finished packing his briefcase and shut it, flipping the clasps down. He picked it up from his desk and walked to the door of the classroom and opened it. "Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Garwin, I have work to do."

His lips curling into a sneer, Reid strode to the door. "Whatever." As he was walking down the hall, he heard Professor Ackley's voice behind him.

"I suggest you get some help with your studies, Mr. Garwin. A tutor, perhaps?"

* * *

"A tutor? No way." Reid turned to Tyler, a scowl on his face. "I'm not going to have someone show me how to do math like a little kid."

"Dude, it's a better idea than any you've come up with." Tyler looked away from the screen of his computer. "Honestly, Reid. Breaking into Ackley's house for the test answers? That's dumb, even for you."

Reid ignored that statement. "Well, I'm not getting a tutor."

Tyler rolled his eyes. For most of their lives, Tyler Simms had put up with Reid's infuriating stubbornness. After a while, it became second nature to brush it off.

"It's your best - and by that I mean sanest - option to pass. Come on, man. It won't be that bad."

Though he had to concede that a tutor made more sense than B&E, Reid still did his best to find a reason not to. "I don't know any tutors."

"I do."

Reid laughed. "You? Tyler, you're like, the smartest person I know. Why would you need a tutor?"

Baby Boy threw a pencil at the blond. "Shut up. I didn't say I had a tutor, I said I knew one. You would've heard of her, too, if you thought about something other than sex and pool."

Reid stilled. "_Her_? Is this tutor person a girl, then?"

"Yeah, and you might as well shut down that line of thought, 'cause she isn't that kind of girl."

A lascivious grin appeared of Reid's face. "Baby Boy, all girls are 'that kind of girl' in the right circumstances."

"And you think of yourself as 'the right circumstances', yeah, yeah, whatever." Tyler had heard this speech more than once. "But I'm serious. She isn't."

"And why isn't she?"

Tyler smirked. "Because she's a freaking genius, dumbass. She's too busy being smarter than everyone else to screw around."

Reid frowned. "What's her name?"

"Nora Burke."

* * *

"Are you Nora Burke?"

The girl didn't look up from her notebook. Reid waited a beat. He was about to repeat the question when she answered.

"I'm busy." Her voice was slow, cool, and condescending enough to piss Reid off. "Come back some other time."

"What's your problem?" Reid asked, annoyed at her attitude.

Another beat, then she looked up from her notebook. Delicate gold-framed glasses framed her green eyes, and her eyebrows were arched in irritation. "My _problem,_" she replied, enunciating each word distinctly, "is that I am busy and I do not have the time to deal with idiots at the moment. So, go away." With that, she looked back down at her work.

Reid scowled. He didn't want to be here, asking some random chick for help, and he would be damned before he let her talk to him like that.

"Jesus, you're a bitch."

Her lips twisted in a smirk. "And you're a pain in the ass who can't follow simple directions."

"Look, I just wanted to ask about some math tutoring," Reid said, his tone frustrated. "Sorry if I disturbed you, Ice Queen." He spun and began to stalk away, but he stopped when he heard her speak.

"If you're here about tutoring, I'll give you a few minutes. I need a break anyway."

Reluctantly, Reid turned and looked at her. She had lost her look of aggravation and was looking at him calmly. He walked back to the table and sat down across from her. He caught a glimpse of the notebook; it was filled with mathematical symbols and numbers written in precise handwriting.

"What are you working on?" he asked. He didn't really care, but he had found that girls liked it when he feigned interest in them.

She shut the notebook with a snap and pushed it to the side. Interlacing her fingers on the library table, she looked at him with sharp eyes. "Nothing you would understand, if you're here about tutoring."

So, the normal tactics wouldn't work on her. Maybe Tyler was right. Undaunted, Reid slumped back in his chair. "Whatever. I could use some help with Calculus. Ackley's class is killing me."

"My rate is fifty bucks an hour," she said, businesslike.

Reid arched an eyebrow. "Seems a little steep for high school tutoring."

She smiled like a cat, but didn't answer. Reid rolled his eyes; she could play all the little games she wanted, as long as he passed his class. "When can we get started?"

"Tomorrow, after school. Meet me here at 3:30." With that, Nora Burke reopened her notebook and began writing.

Reid waited a beat, but when the girl didn't say anything else - or even look at him - he decided it was time to leave. "Alright then," he said as he stood. She didn't look up. Reid shrugged and walked away, wondering if Tyler was right about this girl.

Hell, tomorrow he could find out for sure.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, Reid. So much sexiness, so little common sense...review, Dearest Reader. It's for your own good, you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning a Lesson – A Covenant Fanfic**

**by: annatari.the.writer**

**Summary: **When faced with failing his Calculus class, rebellious womanizer Reid Garwin persuades brilliant fellow student Nora Burke to help him pass his final exam. He fully expected her to fall in love with him - most girls did. What he didn't expect was that he would fall for her first. Rated T for language.

**A/N: **Wow. Like, dude. Thank you so MUCH for the reviews on Chapter One! I love you all to tiny pieces, and Reid loves you too (he likes the attention). Nora is not surprised that y'all like her (not that she cares about petty things like that). And since all those reviews made me happy, I decided to update sooner than I was going to. SMALL WARNING: Reid says some dirty words in this chapter. I tell him not to, but he doesn't listen to me. I'm just a lowly Author, you know.

Well, this chapter has more...well, everything. More Reid, more Nora, more of the other Sons, more lust (from Reid, at least), and the required Nicky's scene. 'Tis magnificent, I assure you. Also, Nora makes an excellent point about boys like Reid. I bet you'll agree with her. So, read and enjoy. Click the seductive little button to leave me some more reviews. And, if you REALLY love me, you'll go by my website, where I have a sneak peek for a Reid one-shot that I know you'll like, and some other stuff. There's a link on my homepage, or you can take the parentheses out of this: www(.)anneisfiction(.)com

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant, or its characters and such. Prof. Ackley is mine, as is Nora Burke and the briefly mentioned Gina Blakely, but that's pretty much it for now.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Reid strolled into the library at ten minutes to four. He found Nora sitting at the same table she had been at yesterday, writing in the same notebook as before. When he sat down across from her, she looked up.

"You're late."

Reid shrugged. "So?"

She reached up and took off her glasses and placed them on top of her notebook. Tucking a coffee-brown curl behind one ear, she looked at Reid steadily. "The clock started twenty minutes ago. But hey, it's your money. Get out your homework."

Reid frowned. "I have homework?"

Nora sighed. "Ackley always gives homework. Don't you know what it is?"

"Guess I got distracted." Gina Blakely had done something to her regulation school skirt that made it _much _shorter than Spenser had intended...

Focus, Garwin.

Nora didn't seem surprised. In the chair next to her was a bag, and she opened it and pulled out a laptop. Opening it, she began typing away.

"Ackley and the other teachers post their homework on the Spenser web site," she explained. "Along with exam schedules, due dates for papers, etc. Try to remember that."

"Alright."

Reid watched Nora as she typed. She had long, curly brown hair and sharp green eyes. He liked her lips the most, though. Full and curved, a positively delicious shade of pink.

"Okay." Her lips moved, and Reid remembered why he was here. "It says you've got a set of problems in your book. I hope you have it..."

"Yeah." Reid dug in his backpack and pulled out his Calculus text book. "What page?"

Nora told him and he flipped to it, then frowned. The problems looked unfamiliar.

"So, do you know _anything _on that page?" Nora asked, sounding amused.

Reid shook his head. "Nope."

Nora tugged the book out of his hands and slid it across the table to look at the problems. After a few seconds, she pushed it back and tapped one of the questions with her finger. "Copy this down."

Reid dutifully complied, then looked up for further instructions.

Nora gave him a quick description of what the problem was about. Her explanation was easy to understand, and it had the feel of something often repeated. Reid wondered just how many people she tutored.

With Nora's help, Reid managed to get halfway through the homework problems. Deciding he had done enough for then, he put his pencil down and stretched. "Let's take a break."

Nora shrugged and turned to her laptop. She started doing something. Reid watched her for a minute, then spoke. "So what are you doing Friday night?"

Nora answered immediately. "Nothing with you, unless you want to schedule some more tutoring time."

"Aww, come on, babe. You've got to take a break some time, relax..." Reid smirked.

"If I decide to 'relax', I doubt it will be in your company. And you're paying for this time, in case you want to get back to work." Nora wasn't even looking at him. She spoke with a vague tone, like she wasn't thinking about what she was saying.

"Jeez, don't be so uptight."

Her gaze snapped away from the laptop to meet his. "Look, Garwin, I'm here to tutor you. _Not _to offer you a place to test out your pick-up lines. Now, either focus on math, or shut up."

Reid blinked. Damn. Nora Burke had a temper, if you could call it that. Her voice had been cool, but not quite the glacial tones he associated with anger.

Deciding it would be wise to concede defeat, Reid held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay. My apologies. Where were we?"

Nora gazed at him for a minute, then shut her laptop. "Number thirteen. Now, the first step to solving this is to..."

* * *

"And I believe that's all for today's lesson," the professor announced to the class just as the bell rang. "Please put your homework in the bin as you leave."

Reid eagerly stood and shoved his book into his bag. He walked to the front of the room and nonchalantly dropped his homework into the bin, then looked up to see Ackley watching him. Professor Ackley raised a brow; Reid smirked in reply.

It was so nice to be surprising, even if it meant actually working for a change.

* * *

At lunch, Reid joined the other Sons, Kate, and Sarah at a table outside. "What's up?" he said as he sat down.

"Same old stuff," Caleb answered. "By the way, midterm grades were given out last week. How are yours, Reid?"

Reid scowled. "Try not to sound so smug, Caleb. Besides, I don't see how my grades are any of your damn business anyway."

"That bad, huh?" Caleb replied. "Look, Reid, you really should try harder in class. This is your senior year, and--"

"Oh, shut up," Reid snarled. "If I wanted your input, Oh-Mighty-Danvers, I'd fucking ask for it." Standing abruptly, he took his food and dumped it, then walked away from the table.

Walking across the Spenser campus with no particular destination in mind, Reid shoved gloved hands into his pockets and fumed. Caleb was supposed to be intelligent, but he couldn't even figure out when his 'assistance' was not wanted.

Reid was so caught up in his anger that he almost missed her. Nora was sitting under a tree, alone, staring at her laptop. Reid checked his watch: half an hour before his next class. What the hell.

Reid walked over to the tree, stopping next to Nora. She looked up as he blocked the sun. "Garwin," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some free time and thought I'd stop and chat," he answered, sitting down next to her. "So, what are you doing?"

Nora gave him a look of the _are you high? _variety. "I don't have time to chat."

"Sure you do, babe. And you didn't answer my question." Reid attempted to get a glance at her laptop screen. Nora promptly closed it. "Damn, babe. You're being really mysterious about this." Reid paused. "You're not surfing a porn site, are you?"

Nora blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "No, Garwin. I'm not surfing a porn site." Her voice was slow and deliberate, like she was speaking to a child.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

This earned him a slight frown. "You _are _interrupting. I'm trying to get some work done..."

"Do it later," the blond interrupted.

Nora sighed. "I do believe that attitude is why you need tutoring, Garwin. Now please, give me some peace and quiet."

Reid smirked. "Nah. I don't have anything else to do, so I'm going to talk to you. Whether you like it or not."

Now she was scowling in earnest. "Don't make me angry, Garwin. Just go away."

Before Reid could reply, Tyler walked up. "Oh, hey Reid. I was looking for you...hey Nora."

Nora stopped frowning. "Hello, Tyler. Will you please make your irritating friend go away? He's preventing me from working."

Tyler grinned. "Sure Nora. Reid, get your ass up and stop bothering her. We need to get to class."

Reid gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, fine, Baby Boy. See you later, babe." Ignoring Nora's glare, he jumped up and began striding away.

* * *

It was Friday night, and as social law dictated, Reid and the rest of Spenser Academy (with a few exceptions) were at Nicky's. And, as Reid's own laws dictated, he and Tyler were currently playing pool against Aaron Abbot and a dim-witted crony of Aaron's. Reid and Tyler were currently winning. The blond Son hadn't even been cheating.

Aaron apparently decided that banter was a way to even the score. "So, Garwin," he began. "I saw you getting cozy with that Nora Burke chick in the library the other day. She's not bad looking, for a total nerd. Were the normal girls to much for you to handle?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "What can I say. I like a challenge."

Aaron smirked. "You trying to hook up with her or something? I've heard she's a prude, but hey, you know what they say about the quiet ones. Closet freaks."

Reid made his shot and stepped back to let the thick-necked crony access the table. "You've got me, Aaron. Now shut up and play the fucking game."

* * *

Reid spent his Monday lunch break with Nora, reviewing for the test Ackley was giving later in the week. Reid kept the joking to a minimum, now that he knew Nora liked to keep things businesslike. Besides, this test was going to murder him if he didn't figure this shit out.

When the hour was over, Nora stopped Reid before he could leave. "One minute, Garwin. I hear you've been talking about me."

"What?" Reid asked.

Nora's eyes were weary. "Don't act stupid. Friday night. You were telling Aaron Abbot about your plans to get into my pants."

"Oh. That." Reid was slightly embarrassed, which didn't make any sense, really. "Listen, about that..."

"Save it," Nora interrupted. "Look, Garwin, you aren't the first guy to think that a few tutoring sessions equaled a possible hook-up, but you might as well give that idea up. I don't date guys like you."

"Guys like me?" Reid was curious as to how she viewed him.

"Yes. Guys who waste their time partying and spending Daddy's money. Guys who use people to get what they want. For example, you are currently using me to pass Calculus. If I gave you half a chance, you would use me for sex. That isn't going to happen."

Reid was more than a little surprised. Usually, girls didn't actually mean it when they said they weren't interested in him, but something in Nora's expression told him she wasn't playing hard to get. As for how she categorized him...well, she wasn't exactly _wrong_.

Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, maybe you're using me. For money, I mean. I'm not the only one getting something out of these sessions."

Nora smirked, her eyes losing the seriousness of before. But she didn't say anything. Reid looked into her eyes. They locked gazes for a moment, then Reid smirked as well. "Whatever, babe. I'll see you later." With that, he stood and walked away.

After a few steps, he looked back. Nora wasn't watching him; she had already turned her attention to her notebook. Reid paused for a second to look at her. She had put her glasses on, and their gold rims were catching the sunlight. Her hair was shining too. Her delectable pink lips were pursed with concentration.

Reid smiled to himself. He was definitely getting more out of these sessions than help with Calculus.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, we know what Reid (and every other teenage boy) thinks about all the time. Of course, you totally love it, Dearest Reader. Leave a review and tell me how much you love it, eh? Reid needs the attention, he's feeling lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning a Lesson – A Covenant Fanfic**

**by: annatari.the.writer**

**Summary: **When faced with failing his Calculus class, rebellious womanizer Reid Garwin persuades brilliant fellow student Nora Burke to help him pass his final exam. He fully expected her to fall in love with him - most girls did. What he didn't expect was that he would fall for her first. Rated T for language and mature situations.

**A/N: **First off, a **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD**. Nothing major, just Reid and a bimbo...in a janitor's closet. Ahem. It's pretty recognizable, so just skip over it if you want.

We learn more about Nora here, and Reid begins behaving oddly. And naturally, we must be reminded about Reid's dastardly behavior. He's sort of a slut, you know. But I think y'all will like it.

If you like this, you probably like Reid. Soooo...go to my forums (yes, shiny forums) and discuss your affection for the blond Son in the Reid Fans Unite! Thread. I may even start a fan group. The address is: forums(.)anneisfiction(.)com (take out le parentheses)

As usual, for the inside scoop and info on my other writings (including some upcoming Covenant stuff) visit my website: www(.)anneisfiction(.)com

REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! They make me happy (and favs and alerts do too).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant, or its characters and such. Original characters such as Nora Burke, Professor Ackley, Madison NoLastName, etc., belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"So. Baby Boy. Tell me _everything _you know about Nora Burke."

Tyler looked at his best friend with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Damn. She's really getting to you, isn't she?"

Reid threw an empty Coke bottle at Tyler, who caught it and tossed it in the trash. Relaxing back onto his bed, Reid glared at Tyler, who smirked back. "She's not 'getting to me', idiot," Reid said, making air-quotes as he spoke. "I just want to know more about her."

Tyler snorted. "Whatever, dude. So what do you wanna know?"

The blond took a minute to think. "Um...her family. How about them?"

"Well," Tyler began, "I know her dad works for a pretty big company. He's an economist or something. Um...her mother's from Boston. Important family, old money. They--Nora's parents, I mean--spend most of their time in Boston. Nora lives here, though. Not in the dorms, her family has a house in town, not far from Pogue's place."

"And she lives there alone?" Reid asked.

Tyler shrugged. "I think she has a housekeeper who comes in a few times a week, but yeah."

"Why?" Reid didn't understand how anyone could live alone, but he was a people person.

With a laugh, Tyler flopped onto his bed and turned on the television. "Nora needs her space, if she wants to avoid smacking some poor idiot." Tyler smirked. "Like you."

"Shut up," was Reid's oh-so-witty retort.

* * *

As he exited his first class of the day, Reid was surprised when Caleb approached him, looking apologetic.

"Hey, Reid. Look, I'm sorry for how I was acting the other day. I was out of line." Caleb sounded sincere, but Reid was still trying to wrap his head around the oldest Son apologizing. Or, indeed, even realizing that he did something wrong.

"S'alright," Reid mumbled, feeling awkward. "Just stop acting like my mother, okay?"

Caleb nodded, his tense posture relaxing. He grinned. "You should thank Sarah. She really clued me in about how I was behaving. I believe her words were 'high-handed and condescending'."

Reid laughed. "That's about right. Damn. She's way out of your league, Danvers."

This caused Caleb to sober. "I know. She's incredible."

Reid knew where this was going. "Dude, don't even start with the lovey-dovey, worshipping bull. I only ate breakfast an hour ago."

Caleb gave the younger boy a shove.

* * *

Hands. Lips. Smooth, soft skin. Reid pressed closer to the girl and inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent.

"Reid," she murmured. "We're going to get caught."

"No, we're not," he assured her. "Trust me."

She giggled and reached up to unbutton his shirt. "Okay." She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, pulling his tie with it. With a quick movement, Reid yanked his T-shirt off and dropped it to the floor. It was soon joined by the girl's--her name was Madison, wasn't it?--own shirt.

Two minutes later, Reid was sliding his hands up Madison's back to unclasp her bra. Just as his fingers touched the red lace, his phone beeped.

He paused, praying to every deity he could think of that he had imagined it. When the beep repeated, louder this time, Reid stared up at the ceiling of the janitor's closet and groaned with frustration.

"Ignore it," Madison moaned against the curve of his shoulder. Her lips slid up the column of his neck to his ear. "They can leave a message."

Reid sighed and slid his hands back down to her hips, taking his time. "My friends don't leave messages. They keep calling." With a scowl, he released her and fished his phone out of his pocket.

"What?" he snarled when he flipped it open.

"My, my. So irritated," was the amused reply. Surprisingly, it wasn't Caleb, or Tyler, or even Pogue.

It was Nora.

"Why are you calling me?" he asked. Then, his eyes widened. "Shit!"

She laughed. "Oh, now you've remembered?"

"Our session. Yeah. Uh, I forgot." Reid turned his back on Madison, who was beginning to look annoyed. "Gonna kill me?"

"I might. I've been waiting for half an hour."

Reid winced. "I, um, got distracted."

"Is that right?" Her tone was losing it's amusement. "Look, Garwin, I've told you before. Don't waste my time."

"Aww, did ya miss me?" Reid teased, mentally crossing his fingers.

She snorted. Reid could just see her eye-roll. "I'll live."

The banter was interrupted by Madison. "Reid, I have class in half an hour. Are you gonna to get off the phone or what?"

Reid glanced at her over his shoulder. "Hold on, babe." Then, to Nora, "Are you still free? I've got a test in two days."

"You've got almost forty-five minutes, if you hurry."

Reid thought about it. On the one hand, he was in an enclosed space with a pretty girl who wanted him in her pants almost as much as he did...but he did have a test.

Besides, Madison was too easy. He liked a challenge these days. "I'll see you in five minutes."

He snapped the phone shut and turned around to see Madison glaring at him, her arms crossed over her bare midriff. "You're leaving?" she asked.

He shrugged, then bent down and snagged his T-shirt off the floor, yanking it on. Pulling on his oxford, but leaving it unbuttoned, he slung his tie around his neck and tossed Madison her shirt.

"Sorry, but I have somewhere to be." He turned to the door and opened it.

"But...Reid!" Madison's protests fell on deaf ears, until her accusation: "Is it another girl?"

Reid paused, halfway out the door. He cocked his head to the side, then answered. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Madison's furious gasp was cut off by the door shutting behind him.

* * *

Before he entered the library, Reid paused to consider his appearance. He wanted to clean up a bit, but without half an hour, an iron, and a comb, there wasn't anything he could do. He shrugged and pushed the library door open.

When he reached Nora's table, she looked up from her notebook and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes ran from his untied shoes, to his untucked and unbuttoned shirt, and finally to his ruffled hair. Sliding her gaze back down to meet his eyes, she gave him a look.

"What?" he said, unaccountably defensive.

Her mouth twitched. "Nothing important. You just look rather...rumpled."

Reid felt his face go warm, then scowled as he realized he was blushing. _What the hell? _he mentally shrieked. _I do not freakin' __**blush**_!

An actual smile was now spreading across Nora's face. Reid sniffed and took a seat.

"Sorry," he said after a minute. "For standing you up, I mean."

Nora had a look in her eyes that was making him slightly uneasy. "I'm sure you had an _excellent _reason. Where were you, anyway?"

Reid wasn't sure how he should answer this. On a gamble, he went with honesty. "With a girl."

Nora bit her lip. If he hadn't known better, Reid would have sworn she was trying not to giggle. "How surprising. Now, do you feel capable of focusing on mathematics, or are you still..._distracted_?" Her pointed tone of voice was coated with a layer of barely-contained amusement.

This entire scenario had Reid off-kilter. He was expecting at least some version of jealousy, or even annoyance that he wasted her time. Instead, she was practically laughing at him.

Without speaking or looking Nora in the eye, Reid pulled his textbook out of his bag and plunked it onto the desk. For some unknown reason, he was not relieved by Nora's lack of anger. As he flipped the pages, he wondered why this was.

* * *

**A/N:** As the author, I think I can confirm that Reid's got it bad. Of course, he doesn't know...yet. More Tyler in the next chapter! Now review, and go check out my website (yes, shameless plugging, but it's lonely over there).


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning a Lesson – A Covenant Fanfic**

**by: annatari.the.writer**

**Summary: **When faced with failing his Calculus class, rebellious womanizer Reid Garwin persuades brilliant fellow student Nora Burke to help him pass his final exam. He fully expected her to fall in love with him - most girls did. What he didn't expect was that he would fall for her first. Rated T for language and mature situations.

**A/N: **This is what we writer types call a Very Important Chapter. Friends Make Important Points, and The Hero Realizes Important Facts. There are multiple instances of ALL CAPS DIALOGUE. There is much Plot.

You peeps ought to LOVE it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant, or its characters and such. Original characters such as Nora Burke, Professor Ackley, and the Example Boys (Ryan Castella, Gavin Mayburn, Joey Campbell, and Remy-the-Foreign-Dude), etc., belong to me.

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Tyler made an excellent best friend...most of the time. In Reid's opinion (loudly expressed) this was not one of those times.

"I am not _upset_, Baby Boy! I don't care that she didn't care, I just think it's weird."

Tyler had a smug look on his face. "Mmhmm. Sure. Remind me again why it's weird."

Reid shot him a look. "You don't know women like I do, Baby Boy. Trust me, any time a girl is _not_ jealous, there's something up. Especially since she had a reason to be jealous...sort of. Anyway, women get jealous over everything, real or imagined. It's how they work."

Tyler dismissed this with a roll of his eyes. "I doubt that, Reid. Besides, Nora _doesn't_ have a reason to be jealous. Why should she care that you were hooking up with some chick? It's not like she's interested in having you for herself."

Reid frowned. "You really think so, Tyler? I mean, she said she wasn't, but girls lie about that sort of thing."

"Not girls like Nora. Seriously, dude. She doesn't care what—or who—you do, as long as it doesn't interfere with her life." Tyler cocked his head to the side. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"I DON'T!"

This was met with laughter. "Dude, she _is _getting to you. And don't try to deny it."

Reid, who was about to do just that, snapped his mouth shut with a glare.

"You know what I think," Tyler continued. "I think you like her."

Flat stare. Then slightly-forced chuckles. "Haha, Baby Boy. Real funny."

"I'm not joking Reid. I believe you have a thing for Miss Burke." Tyler was almost concealing a grin.

"That's stupid," Reid replied. "I don't like girls like Nora. She's not my type."

"Your 'type' is usually spelled S-L-U-T, but when it comes to something serious, I think Nora would be your type."

Reid was appalled. "I don't want 'something serious'!" he argued. "I happen to like easy, casual relationships. Short ones."

"Answer me this, Reid," Tyler said with a devious look. "Do you think Nora's attractive?"

"Yeah," Reid said with a shrug.

"Do you like being around her?"

"Yeah, but only because she's funny, and because she's helping me with Calc." Reid's tone was more suspicious now; he wasn't sure where Tyler was going with this.

"Final question. Do you think of her like a sister?"

Reid raised his eyebrows. "Hell no!"

Tyler smiled. "So. You're attracted to her, and you like spending time with her, and you don't view her in a platonic way. That adds up to liking her in my book, Reid."

Reid scowled. "When did you turn into such a chick, dude? _I don't like her_." He paused. "And what the hell does 'platonic' mean, anyway?"

* * *

Clenching his jaw, Reid mentally cursed Tyler for filling his head with idiotic ideas. Now whenever he looked at Nora, he heard his best friend's words in his mind. And because of those words, he was also looking at Nora a lot more often.

Damn you, Tyler.

Across the cafeteria he could see Nora sitting with someone. Shifting a little, Reid got a better look at the person.

Holy hell. It was a _guy_.

Reid moved over some more, bumping into Kate. She glared at him, but he didn't notice. He was trying to get a good view of the dude's face. When he did, he scowled. It was Ryan Castella, a fairly popular guy who also captained the rugby team. Reid figured that to a girl, Castella would be fairly good-looking, in a burly, bigger-than-some-mountains kind of way.

Why the hell was Nora talking to _him_?

Hearing someone growl, Reid realized it was him. Sitting back in surprise, he heard a muffled sound behind him. Turning, he saw Tyler, who was trying not to laugh. As their eyes met, Tyler straightened up and cleared his throat.

"I wonder why Nora's talking to Ryan Castella," he remarked in a casual way. "From what I hear he does pretty well in math. I doubt he needs tutoring."

Reid glared. "Shut up, Baby Boy."

Eyes widening in mock affront, Tyler held his hands up in surrender. "Excuse me. I was just making conversation. Didn't realize you'd be so _touchy_ about it."

The others at the table looked on in amusement as Reid turned away from the sight of Nora and Castella. Sitting stiffly, he refused to make eye contact with Tyler.

"_I do not care_," he muttered under his breath. "I don't."

* * *

A week later, Reid was ready to tear his hair out. Or maybe Tyler's.

He couldn't stop thinking about Nora. It was driving him crazy. In a fit of desperation he had canceled all of his tutoring sessions for the week, claiming extra swimming practices as an excuse. This only made it worse. Not only did Nora seem completely unconcerned by his behavior, Reid kept seeing her all over campus. With Castella. With other guys. Even alone, the sight of her frustrated him.

Naturally, Tyler noticed all of this. For a while he was content to say nothing, though he kept smiling in a smug way. Eventually, he started making comments.

"I saw Nora today. She looked really interested in her conversation with Gavin Mayburn. You know him, he's on the debate team. Smart guy."

"I talked to Joey Campbell. He's doing much better in Trig since Nora started tutoring him. He's been getting extra sessions, since you canceled on her."

"Y'know that foreign guy, the transfer student the girls are all ga-ga over? I think his name's Remy...anyway, he sat with Nora today at dinner. They were laughing a lot."

"Hey Reid..."

Reid exploded. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, TY! I DON'T CARE WHAT GUYS NORA TALKED TO TODAY! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT HER!"

Tyler looked taken aback. "I was going to ask if you knew where my physics textbook was."

"Oh." Reid felt mildly embarrassed. "Under your desk, I think."

While Tyler retrieved the book, Reid waited for the condescending-slash-amused lecture that was surely coming. When his best friend merely sat down and opened the book, armed with a highlighter, Reid coughed. "Uh, Ty?"

Tyler looked over his shoulder at Reid, who was stretched out on his bed. "Yeah? What's up?"

Reid frowned. "Don't you have something to say?"

Thinking for a moment, Tyler shook his head. "Noooo, I don't think I do."

"What, you aren't going to give me another damn talk about Nora? You've been making comments about her all week!"

Tyler shrugged. "I really don't have anything to say, Reid. If you dislike her so much that you don't want to be around her anymore, that's your choice. So I'll stop bringing it up, since it obviously makes you uncomfortable."

For some unexplainable reason, Reid felt disappointed. "W-what?" Then he thought about Tyler's words. "Wait, what's make you think I dislike Nora?"

Tyler sighed and recapped his highlighter, tossing it onto the desk before turning around. "Well, you never talk about her. You stopped going to your tutoring sessions. You get this look whenever someone mentions her, your face gets all twisted and stuff. I figured you didn't like her anymore, for whatever reason."

"But, I don't dislike her!" Reid argued, feeling confused. "I just don't _like _her, you know? I don't particularly care about her one way or the other."

Tyler nodded. "Oh. Okay. Well, you might want to tell her that."

"Why?"

"She's been a little worried. Thinks she upset you or something. You could talk to her, let her know there's nothing wrong."

Reid nodded slowly, thinking about it. Glancing at the clock, he stood up. "Yeah, I think I'll do that..."

He wandered out the room. Tyler watched him go with a smirk, then he turned back to his physics homework.

* * *

Reid found her in the courtyard, sitting cross-legged on one of the benches, a small paperback book in one hand. Her lips were pursed, and Reid couldn't stop staring at the spot where her white teeth were just visible as she bit her lower lip.

He regained his senses when he realized she had noticed his presence. She was looking at him expectantly.

"Hi." Crap. _That _was smooth.

She nodded. "Hey."

He swallowed. "So. What are you reading?"

"_Jane Eyre_. Why?"

Shrugging, he sat down beside her, but not facing her. Instead, he looked out at the empty courtyard.

They were quiet for a while. Reid wondered what he was doing here. _Yeah, hey, I don't want you tutoring me anymore because I can't focus around you. You're distracting._ That would really win her over. Or, even worse, the explanation he had given Tyler. _I don't care for you one way or another_. _You're nothing to me_. That was a lie, and Reid was willing to admit it. He wasn't indifferent towards Nora, but he didn't _like _her, not like Tyler said he did.

Damn. Damn damn damn. Reid listened to her breathing beside him, the quiet turning of a page.

With a sudden decision, he turned to face her. She looked up from her book, green eyes dark in the fading light.

"I don't need you to tutor me anymore." Reid said the words almost before he thought them. "I can handle it on my own now."

She blinked behind her gold glasses. "Really. Um, okay."

He watched her for a while. Reid knew he was being weird, but he liked looking at her. She shifted under his gaze after a while, obviously wondering when he had gone psycho. Reid certainly felt like a nutcase.

In for a penny, in for a pound, Reid thought recklessly. Determined to seal his fate, he uttered the words that had been dancing in his head ever since Tyler's intervention.

"You want to go on a date with me?"

* * *

**A/N: **Uh-huh. That's right. The words were spoken. Reid has finally Gotten It. Thank the gods for Tyler though, because Blondie wasn't going to figure it out on his own. He's an idiot (but we love him anyway).

And yes, this is a cliffhanger. Mostly because I had no idea of how Nora's going to reply. While you get over your shock, let's have a round of applause for Tyler (who is much smarter than the average teenaged boy, thankfully) and for the Example Boys (Ryan Castella, Gavin Mayburn, Joey Campbell, and Remy-the-Foreign-Dude) who have no purpose other than to make Reid jealous. Such nice boys, though.

You should have recovered by now, Dear Reader, so please express your delight (or dismay) in a review. Yes, one of _those _things.

(My weirdness can be explained by my writing this at 7:30 in the morning after staying up all night. So ignore me.)

(Except for the review part, I'm serious about that)


End file.
